hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Lycke
Før serien Tom Lycke er sønn av Bjørn og Turid Lycke. Mens han ennå er et spedbarn omkommer faren i en drukningsulykke, og moren blir psykisk syk som følge av tragedien. Hans onkel Arnfinn og konen Ragnhild tar seg av han etter hendelsen, noe som ender med at de adopterer han når Turid tar selvmord tre måneder senere. Etter hvert som tiden går klarer verken Arnfinn eller Ragnhild å fortelle han sannheten, og han vokser opp i den tro at de er hans sanne foreldre. Sine første leveår har han i Sandefjord, men i ennå ung alder flytter familien til Bliksvær i Nordland. Han blir svært glad i Ragnhild, men forholdet til den angivelige faren er mer anstrengt. Faren driver fiskeriselskapet Fiske-Lycke, en geskjeft i sterk opposisjon med en av Toms hjertesaker: Miljøvern. Han blir med i miljøvernsorganisasjonen Save the Ocean, noe som bare styrker avstanden til Arnfinn. I serien Sent i 2010 omkommer Ragnhild i en brann, og Tom og Arnfinn flytter til Oslo for å skjøtte forretningene. Sammen med Save the Ocean saboterer han her en av Fiske-Lyckes trålere, noe som resulterer i et milliontap. Tom innrømmer selv for faren hva han har gjort, men faren velger å ikke anmelde han. Derimot blir Tom anmeldt av en forbitret Hermine Rosenkrantz etter at de to tilbrakte en natt sammen på et hotellrom. Hermine trodde hele tiden at det skulle bli noe mer mellom dem, og når Tom avviser dette velger hun å anmelde han for sabotasjen som straff. Tom på sin side skjønner aldri at det var Hermine som anmeldte han, og tror isteden at faren gjorde det. Tom blir dømt til samfunnsstraff etter sabotasjen, og på grunn av nye venner i Anker-Hansen-familien får Tom jobbe på deres Hotel Cæsar. Her blir han kjent med en av stuepikenes datter, Runa Jørgensen. Han oppdager raskt at han har følelser for Runa, men fordi hun allerede har en kjæreste får han ikke gjort noe med forelskelsen. Lykken smiler imidlertid når Runa og kjæresten sklir fra hverandre, og snart innleder han og Runa et forhold. Omtrent samtidig mottar Arnfinn den såkalte Sam Freyde-prisen, kåret til tiårets forretningsmann. Save the Ocean griper sjansen og kupper en filmfremvisning under seremonien, blant annet med god hjelp fra Runa. Når det blir klart at Arnfinn planlegger å trekke seg ut av fiskerieneræingen angrer både Runa og Tom, noe som ender med at Runa melder seg til politiet. Hun får en bot på 50 000 kroner, en sum Tom villig betaler på hennes vegene. Etter dette trekker begge seg ut av Save the Ocean. Endelig ser Arnfinn og Tom ut til å bli venner. Tom beklager at han har motarbeidet farens selskapet, og Arnfinn beklager at han ikke alltid har vært tilstede for Tom. Lykken blir imidlertid kort når Toms bestefar Toralf viser seg å ha en svulst på hjernen. På selveste julaften sovner Toralf inn, men ikke før han har fortalt Tom hvem hans egentlige foreldre er. Toms verden raser sammen rundt han når Arnfinn innrømmer at hans virkelige far Bjørn døde mens de sank en båt for å innkassere forsikringspenger. Når det i tillegg blir klart at det var Arnfinn som overtalte Bjørn til å gjennomføre det hele, klandrer Tom Arnfinn for foreldrenes død. Han forsones allikevel etter hvert med Arnfinn. Flere måneder senere finner Arnfinn lykken med Juni og flytter inn hos henne. Tom sitt forhold til Runa begynner å skrante, og han tilbyr henne å flytte inn hos henne. Hun takker ja, men samboerskapet fører til slutten på forholdet, og Runa flytter ut. I samme periode kommer Junis barnebarn Sol og Måne på besøk fra Goa, og Tom stifter raskt bekjentskap med de. Arnfinn overtaler Sol og Måne til å flytte inn hos Tom slik at han og Juni får privatliv. I samme tid finner Sol og Tom tonen og blir et par. Når Juni finner ut av dette, forlanger hun at barnebarna flytter tilbake. Tom får tilbud av Sol om å flytte til Goa med henne, men Tom (som i utgangspunktet ikke tok forholdet seriøst) avslår. Tom får tilbud om å dra til Afghanistan, men Arnfinn overtaler han til å bli mot at han får jobbe med hjertesenteret. I midlertidig blir det kort tid senere bestemt at konsernet ikke lenger skal jobbe med hjertesenteret og Tom drar da til Afghanistan. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer